Un amor disfrazado de amistad
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Me sentía perdida, en un oyo sin fin, en un oyo sin salida. Pero la vida me había regalado un angel, un angel caído del cielo. El fue mi único rescate, mi unico aliento. No me dí cuenta, que cada vez que nos veíamos, cada vez estaba mas enamorada de el. Y sin darme cuenta, el también se enamoro de mi. La gente, la envidia me rodeaba, el sufrimiento del dolor.. Era mi único consuelo
1. Alcohol

Hola chicas, hace mucho tiempo tenía está idea del fic, pero ahora me dio las ganas para hacerlo algo mas ''desente'' por así decirlo. Bueno, espero que les guste :3 y manden sus reviews, criticas, etc.

**Resumen:** Eran amigos, pero los dos sentían algo mas qué eso. ''Amigos'' se hacían llamar frente a la gente. ''Mi amor'' se decían los dos a solas.

**DISCLAIMER**:Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Itachi sí, yo lo compre, es mio. :p

**IMPORTANTE:** podría contener un poco de lemon.

_**Alcohol.**_

_Estaba mal._

Eso era generalmente lo qué podía decir.

Me encontraba cómo una vaga en un bar, mientras tomaba cada vez más vasos de ron. Con mi cabeza apoyada a la mesa y llorando por lo bajo. Me sentía peor qué la mierda.

Varias veces el mesero me había preguntado qué me había pasado, o la gente me miraba cómo si fuera una total loca. Y yo les daba la peor mirada posible.

_Me había cortado mi novio._

El muy idiota me dejó por otra zorra. Bastardo, lo odiaba y a la vez mi corazón estaba roto. Y para peor el alcohol estaba calentando mi sangre y estaba haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo.

Rasque mi cuero cabelludo con fuerza, tenía mucha rabia. Quería desahogarme y no sabía con quien. Seque las lágrimas de mis ojos, estaba segura qué el maquillaje se había corrido y ahora la gente me iba a mirar peor.

Joder ¿qué mierda importaba la gente? ¡Ellos no conocían mis putos y ridículos sentimientos! Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que me dijera qué todo iba a estar bien. A alguien qué me conocía mejor qué nadie, qué me conociera mejor qué mi ex novio.

_Mi mejor amigo._

Tras ese pensamiento, mis ojos se abrieron completamente, y paso seguido saque mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero. Lo desbloquee. Eran las 2:30 am. La ciudad estaba repletas de fiestas, chicos cogiendo por doquier, fumando, drogando, bebiendo.

Eso no me importaba. Solo quería llamar a Itachi de inmediato, qué me venga a buscar y qué me ayude a superar lo qué ahora estaba sintiendo. el siempre me había dicho qué Ryu -mi ex- no era bueno para mi. Nunca le ice caso.

Marqué el número de Itachi y lo puse en mi oreja esperando a qué contestara.

- ¿Halo? - se oyó una voz de otro lado del celular, literalmente. Mordí mis labios por dentro y trate de que mi voz pareciera tranquila, pero habían dos factores, una era qué estaba pasando por un momento difícil y la otra era que el alcohol no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. - ¿Hinata? - preguntó nuevamente, al no escucharme por un buen rato.

Cerré los ojos y deje ir unas cuantas gotas.

- It-itachi, ven a buscarme. - dije, con mi voz ahogada. Sentí cómo el tomaba una bocanada de aire, y me lo podía imaginar con sus ojos abiertos completamente, preocupado por mí.

- ¿Donde estas? - preguntó. Su voz, efectivamente sonaba preocupada. - Hinata ¿estas bebiendo?

- Itachi, Ryu me corto. - murmuró por lo bajo, mientras tapaba mis ojos, conteniendome. Maldición era imposible.

- ¿En qué bar estas?

- En el Americano. - respondí rápidamente.

- No te muevas de hay. - y cortó de inmediato. Sonreí de lado, el siempre estaba hay para mi y yo era una perra con el. Siempre dejándolo de lado por un estúpido cómo Ryu, ahora me daba cuenta qué siempre Itachi iba a estar hay para mi sea lo que sea. Era un maldito, pero era mi mejor amigo.

Levante mi mano y el mesero de inmediato se dirigió a mi, con una bandeja en mano.

- Dame un ron, por favor. - indique. El mesero frunció su ceño, y luego de mantener mi mirada intacta en mi suspiro y se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar lo qué yo le había pedido.

* * *

No se cuanto paso, ni tampoco cuantos vasos más me había tomado. Pero sentí unos brazos levantandome con fuerza, unos brazos qué conocía muy bien. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con otros, hay estaba el cómo prometió.

- Vamos. - me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí débilmente, mi cabeza daba vuelta, estaba completamente borracha, y el me tenía cómo su princesa.

- Gracias. - dije en un susurró, abrazandome a el con fuerza. El igual lo izo, y no se si fue sin querer o que pero su mano rozo mi trasero. No me importo, el conocía mi cuerpo entero. Salió de la disco, entre tropezones y empujones. La gente era muy grosera con uno de los hombres mas sexy que eh conocido.

Sentí el aire helado chocar contra mi cara y me removí cuando un escalofríos recorrío mi espalda. Itachi me sonrió, nuevamente. Esa sonrisa qué te indicaba qué todo iba a estar bien, que mientras el estuviera jamas estaría sola.

- Entraremos luego y después te ire a dejar a tu casa. - me dijo. Asentí, callada y con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos. Itachi, abrió la puerta de atrás y me miró, indicando qué yo me iba a ir hay. Se encogió y me dejo con delicadeza, mientras mi vestido se subía hacía arriba y mostraba una parte de mi muslo.

Si hubiera estado sobria sin duda me lo hubiera bajado. Pero estaba ebria, y no me importaba qué Itachi me viera. Mejor, qué viera lo qué el quisiera porque en realidad el se merece de todo.

* * *

- Llegamos. - me dijeron por lo bajo, en mi oído. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Podía sentir qué estaba menos ebria qué recién, podía estar consciente de lo qué decía. Y ahora me negaba a que Itachi me tuviera entre sus brazos.

- Yo puedo sola. - espete, bajandome de sus brazos, aun que al bajarme, la cabeza me dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Itachi lo vio, y de inmediato agarró mi cintura con fuerza apegandome a su cuerpo con fuerza. Yo lo mire a los ojos.

- No puedes. - concluyó. Trage saliva, hipnotizada en sus ojos. - Entremos. - y no se cómo, pero el tenía la llave de mi departamento. Abrió la puerta y no me moleste en preguntarle. Sólo quería tenderme a la cama y estar con el.

Era una egoísta. El no se merecía estar oyendo las desgracias que me pasaban. Después de todo yo era la única culpable. Entramos y lo primero qué ice, fue prácticamente echarme en el sillón, mareada. El alcohol aun andaba en mi sangre, y sentía qué tarde o temprano me iba a caer, a pesar de estar sentada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Itachi, agachándose a mi altura y apoyando sus manos en mis piernas desnudas. Negué con la cabeza.

- Necesito ir al baño. - informe. Y a pesar de eso, mi cuerpo no era capaz de levantarse e ir al baño para vomitar. Sentía mi estomago pesado, con miles de cosas hay.

- Te ayudó. - no se si fue una pregunta o una afirmación, pero el me levantó por los brazos, enrollo su mano en mi cintura y me ayudó hasta llegar el baño.

Abrí la puerta con mis pies descalzos, ¿qué? ¿cuando me había sacado mis tacos? pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Itachi sujeto mi pelo a la vez qué yo levantaba la tapa del water y botaba todo la basura qué tenía en mi interior.

Me daba vergüenza por Itachi, sujetar mi pelo y verme vomitar cómo una verdadera alcohólica, no me podía imaginar las cosas qué debería pensar ahora de mí. Caí de culo al suelo, e Itachi me acompaño mirando directo a mis ojos. Luego de estar aproximadamente 10 minutos vomitando, limpia con la muñeca mi boca y mire a Itachi, quién permanecía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Itachi?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Donde están mis tacos? - esa fue una pregunta muy ridícula para el. Estaba ebria, había cortado con mi novio, y yo pensando en mis tacos. Pero al parecer Itachi lo tomo con mayor seriedad.

- En mi carro. - contestó. Asentí, segura de su respuesta. El nunca me mentiría.

- Lo siento por hacerte pasar cosas. - murmure, con lagrimas en mis ojos.

- Eres mi amiga, es obvio que lo haré. - respondió, rápidamente, soltando mi pelo y cogiendo un poco de confort. Acto seguido se acerco a mi y limpió la comisura de mi boca. Me sonroje de inmediato.

- ¿Itachi?

- ¿Sí? - me preguntó, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

- Necesito mear. - conteste, en acción desesperada, empuje a Itachi afuera del baño, levante rápidame mi falda y me senté.

* * *

- ¿Hinata? - preguntaron desde afuera del baño. Levante mi mirada rápidamente. Maldición, me había quedado dormida. Estúpida puta.

Ahora no estaba tan ebria, podía hacer cualquier cosa normal. Subí mis calzones baje mi falda y abrí la puerta.

- Lo siento. - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y razcandome la nuca con torpeza.

- Son las 7 am. - me informó con una sonrisa también. Abrí mis ojos completamente.

- ¡¿Y tú donde dormiste?! - exclamé, saliendo del baño y entrando a mi habitación.

- No dormí. - contestó. Cerré mis ojos y luego los abrí.

- Que vergüenza. - murmure, mirando hacía abajo y creo que muy sonrojada. Itachi encogió los hombros cómo si no le importara, pero yo sabía que yo para el era un estorbo.

Yo siempre lo llamaba para decirle mis penas, y el siempre me escuchaba, seguramente el viene para ser amable. Tal vez el solamente piensa que yo un estorbo llorón y tonto. Su sonrisa permanece, pero yo se que el no quiere sonreír.

- Entonces me voy. - dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba a la puerta. No se porque pero, yo me quede hay, pasmada y mirando al vació.

_El se iba a ir y yo me iba a quedar hay._

_Entonces ¿¡por que no vas y lo detienes?!_ Esa era Hinata interna.

Y eso fue lo qué ice. Tome una bocanada de aire y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación y correr hasta el living. Lo alcance justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, pero yo, obviamente lo detuve.

- ¿Itachi?

El se quedó parado por un momento mirando el suelo, luego giro su mirada con su típica sonrisa. Qué me decía que se iba a quedar conmigo siempre, qué nunca me dejaría sola.

- ¿Qué? - trague saliva y apreté mis puños a mis lados. Pestañee varias veces seguidas, algo qué siempre hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Mis mejillas se acoloraron y mis ojos brillaron.

- Te puedes quedar... - ni si quiera lo pregunte, fue parecido a una confirmación. Itachi se puso serio. El me iba a decir que no y me iba a dejar sola. Y yo fui una tonta por creer que el se iba a quedar conmigo después qué yo estaba ebria, vomitara y que me quede dormida. - Sólo si quieres... - aclaré.

- Claro. - tras decir eso, levante mi mirada mientras mis ojos ahora brillaban mas de lo normal. Itachi volvió a su hermosa sonrisa. El no se iba a ir y tampoco me iba a dejar sola.

Sonreí a medias. Y instantáneamente me acerque a el. Itachi cerró la puerta con su pierna mientras sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - cuestionó al ver qué tome sus dos manos entre las mías y les daba un beso.

- Gracias Itachi. - enrolle mis dos manos en su cuello, acercandome a su oreja. - Por estar acá, conmigo. - esto último lo dije en un ronquido.

- Espera, Hina-san... - susurró Itachi, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y alejándome. Lo mire fijamente. - Estas bebida... ¿no crees qué no..

- Cállate. - espete, con mi ceño junto. - Siempre has estado hay para mí, ahora yo te lo recompenzare.

- Somos amigos... - aclaró Itachi, con su ceño fruncido. Y esa frase de tan solo dos letras, esas frases fueron cómo una estaca para mí. Mis ojos se aguaron y deje caer mis manos. Itachi también lo izo.

- Bien... - murmure asintiendo consecutivamente. Me dí media vuelta lista para alejarme, pero una mano me sostuvo.

Gire mi cabeza y mire por mis hombros a ese hombre qué recién me había rechazado con su maldita sonrisa puesta en su rostro, cómo siempre.

- Me quedaré contigo. - concluyó. Una media sonrisa se presentó en mi cara y me avalance hacía el, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- Gracias Itachi. - dije, levantando mi cabeza, con lagrimas en mis ojos.

- No llores. Vamos a la pieza. - indicó mi mejor amigo. Me tomo de las manos y me llevo hacía la pieza.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas después, me encontraba despierta en los brazos de Itachi, mientras el me abrazaba por los hombros. Nuestras respiraciones eran profundas, y los dos estábamos mirando al cielo, fijamente. Gracias a dios mis clases de universidad era en la tarde, aun que no tenía mucha ganas de ir.

Para mi buena suerte, Itachi iba en la misma universidad qué yo, eso era un punto a favor.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunte, sentandome en la cama y mirando fijamente a Itachi. El sonrió, y vio su reloj.

- Las 13:40... - sus ojos se agrandaron, y los miós también.

- ¡La universidad! - chille levantandome apresuradamente de la cama, sin ni si quiera preocuparme porque estaba solamente con unos calzones y una playera corta. Itachi también izo lo mismo, se levanto apresurado, buscando sus zapatos. - Cómo se me pudo olvidar...

De repente, el se quedo mirándome, mientras yo buscaba ropa interior en mi closet. Podrías pensar que era una descarada por cambiarme adelante de el, pero teníamos demasiada confianza, creo que Itachi debe saber mucho mas de lo que yo se de mi.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Deberías alistarse para ir a la universidad ¿no crees? - espete, algo sonrojada, porque no me gustaba cuando el me miraba de esa forma. El izo la cara hacía un lado y encogió los hombros cómo si no le importara nada.

- Me quiero quedar acá... - me dijo, con voz nostálgica. Me quede en silencio ¿se quería quedar conmigo a pesar de que yo estaba pasando por un momento difícil? Trague saliva, y mi corazón se izo mas rápido. instantáneamente me ice una coleta desordenada, mientras el se dirigía lentamente a mi.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso, haciendo que un escalofríos recorriera mi espalda. Nuevamente trague saliva y mordí el interior de mi boca.

- Podríamos tomarnos el día libre... No lo se. Comprar cosas para comer, como dangos, manjus, sushi, lo que tu quieras. - me dijo, sin abandonar su mirada con la mía. - Ver películas los dos como los viejos tiempos...

Y como si fuera un impulso me abrace a el con fuerza, con una fuerza que a mi parecer sobre humana, porque yo lo quería mucho. Unas lágrimas recorrieron mi mejilla, sentía una enorme herida en mi corazón pero el la estaba cerrando.

- Desde qué empece con Ryu nunca mas nos vimos hasta hoy... - susurre. Mi voz se escuchaba ahogada, comprometida a un nudo sin escapatoria.

- Eso es pasado, ahora vamos a ponernos al día, los dos... - se acerco a mi mejilla y me dio un beso. - Solos... - esto último sono cómo un ronquido.

Lamí mis labios, y sentí que miles de mariposas estaban en mi interior. Me separe un poco de el para así mirarnos a la cara, su nariz chocaba con la mía, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, las mias en sus hombros con fuerza. Cada vez los pocos centímetros se hicieron milímetros, mis labios iban a chocar con los suyos, podía respirar su respiración.

Cerré los ojos dejandome llevar ¿nos ibamos a besar? Si eso pasaba no había manera, desde hace tiempo quería pobrar sus labios. Besarlo de manera carnal y hacerle saber que yo en algunas ocasiones lo veía cómo mas que un amigo.

Sentí cómo sus manos se apretaron mas en mi cintura, bajando hasta mi trasero con fuerza. Pero cómo siempre, algo o alguien interrumpía los mejores momentos.

_El teléfono sono._

_El gruñó._

- Maldición... - murmure, despegandome de el y rascando mi nuca con torpeza. - Voy a contestar, puede ser una emergencia. - El asintió, comprendiéndose cómo siempre, mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones jeans. Me dirigí hacía la sala y conteste.

_Era una simple sugerencia de comprar bolsas o Internet._

Tenía mucha rabia en mi corazón. Ganas de partir el teléfono en dos y mandar todo a la mierda, estaba apunto de besarme con Itachi y una estúpida operadora que ni si quiera se si es computadora me llamó interrumpiendo el mejor beso que iba a tener en años. Me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente, con mis manos echas puño.

- ¿Quién era?

- Una estúpida operadora. - conteste, con un tono inusual cortante.

- Estás enojada. - el sabía mi carácter y mis sentimientos por mas que yo los escondiera. Levante mi mirada y asentí.

- No es mi culpa. Interrumpieron algo importante. - dije, sin alguna vergüenza en mis palabras. Itachi, pareció sonrojarse, aun que trato de evitarlo. Me abrazo por la espalda y me dejo besos en mis hombros desnudos.

- Vistete. - me dijo al oído. - Vamos de compras.

Mire sobre mi hombro y me encontré con sus ojos azabaches mirándome fijamente. Trague saliva, pestañeando varias veces.

- Vale.

Trate de demorarme lo menos posible, me puse un chaleco azul marino con unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas bajas grises. Mi peinado era igual, después de todo este iba a ser un día de flojera. Compramos cosas cómo Nutella, helado, chocolate, palomitas para las películas, frutas en conserva, dangos para Itachi, manjus, etc.

Creo qué vimos mas de 5 películas sin parar, comiendo dulces a morir. Hasta que me quede dormida en su regazo.

No se cuanto había pasado pero todavía daban una película en la televisión. Subí mi mirada, Itachi estaba durmiendo, tranquilo. Su expresión de siempre, sus fracciones, sus ojeras que le daban un toque especial, el siempre había tenido suerte en las mujeres, causaba impacto mundial. Era muy guapo, no lo podía culpar.

Moví su mano un poco para dejarme respirar. Me acerque a el, y lentamente deje un besito en la comisura de sus labios.

_Esa fue la primera vez qué estuve cerca de el._

* * *

Este sera un fic muy largo. Sería el primer fic que es de amor o algo así. Se me ocurrió está idea y pues ojala que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews y criticas. El otro capítulo será algo mas o menos ''penoso'' y dramático. Será una gran sorpresa porque Itachi sacara todo su carácter.

Quiero informar que el fic no está en el mundo ''shinnobi'' si no que en el mundo real. Así cómo una típica historia de amor adolescente ¿vale? gracias por ver el fic, las quiero.


	2. Desesperación

Muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo por mi, un review es algo que se me hincha el corazón de alegría. Espero contar con su apoyo.

_Desesperación_

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, al no sentir la presencia de Itachi a mi lado. Efectivamente y cómo lo había pensado, solo estaban las sabanas desordenadas, y el lugar que había ocupado Itachi, vacío. Miré el reloj, eran las 7:30. ¿Tan temprano se fue?

Me senté en la cama, porque estaba segura qué alguien aparte de mí estaba en mi departamento. Preste mucha atención, y a lo lejos, muy, muy a lo lejos se podía escuchar a alguien, hablando por celular. Era el, no me había dejado sola.

Me dispuse a levantarme, y hacer un coleta desordenada en mi cabello largo, mientras me dirigía a la cocina, donde, yo podía sentir la conversación.

_- Eso es ridículo..._ - ese era Itachi, hablando tal vez con un amigo o familiar. Pero su voz sonaba algo tensa, y enojada. _- Te dije que no era posible... ¿hoy? ... joder... Está bien, pero solamente porque es de negocios... _

¿Negocios? ¿Qué negocios? El gruño de una manera extraña, mi estomago se contrajo. Me apoye en la pared para no ser vista. No es qué sea chismosa, pero me importa Itachi.

_- Solo te diré algo. Si por alguna razón no funciona te juro por Dios qué te mató..._ - no. Definitivamente no era un amigo y nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma.

No se que sentimiento estuvo ahora mismo en mi mente y corazón, pero sentía que eso no era bueno. Qué tal vez el estaba metido en problemas, por alguna razón. Pero me negaba a pensar cosas, Itachi siempre se mantenía con calma, el era incapaz de hacer algo malo para otra gente. Tal vez solamente estaba bromeando nada más. Eso era lo que yo creía creer.

- Mas te vale... - y no habló mas. Yo me quedé pasmada, asustada tal vez, sorprendida, pero un silenció reino en todo el lugar. Sólo podía escuchar mi respiración y nada más. - ¿Qué haces ahí?

Abrí mis ojos, no se cuando los cerré en realidad, la cosa es que cuando los abrí, Itachi me miraba con su ceja fruncida y su cara seria,esperando a que yo contestara. Sentía que una nube negra estaba encima de mí, y no se porque pero, justo en ese momento, me había dado cuenta de que había despertado mas sentimental que nunca. Y no estoy en mis días.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que hacía un mohín cómo niña pequeña que la regañaban. Me cruce de brazos dejando ir unas lágrimas, mientras Itachi no cambiaba su expresión de la cara. Confundido. Me tomo de las manos y yo las aparte de inmediato. Parecía niña pequeña.

- Pensé que te habías ido... - susurré, muy bajito. El rostro de Itachi ahora era distinto. Tenía su ceño junto, cómo con lástima o pena, sus labios estaban fruncidos.

- No. Estaba acá hablando con un amigo... - comenzó decir, nuevamente con intensiones de acercarse a mí. Me tomó del mentón suavemente, mirándome a los ojos. - No llores.

- No estoy llorando.

- Oh sí, claro que lo estas. - se burló el, con una sonrisa pícara. Puse los ojos en blancos y seque mis lágrimas, aparte a Itachi de mí. - Se qué estas pasando por un mal momento, pero no te tienes que cabrear conmigo.

Lamí mis labios. Buen punto. Yo no debería ser así, el siempre estaba conmigo y yo no tenía porqué enojarme con el, por tonterías. El que Ryu me haya cortado no fue su culpa. Fue mi culpa. Mordí mis labios, e inesperadamente abracé a Itachi por la cintura con fuerza, mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello, oliendo su aroma de varonil, que cómo siempre, me hacía sentir segura en todo momento.

El acarició mi pelo suavemente, lo pille desprevenido. Pero no me negó el abrazo, al contrario, lo izo mas fuerte, profundo y apasionado.

- Lamento todo lo que estas pasando por ese idiota...

- No tienes que lamentar nada.

- Lo mataré si lo veo. Te juro qué lo mato. - mordí mi labio con mucha mas fuerza, nerviosa, cómo si estuviera entrando en pánico. Después de medio minuto en silencio y aún abrazados, Itachi fue quien me apartó, para mirarnos mejor: - No quiero que por ninguna circunstancia te veas con el.

Sentí que por un momento mi corazón se detuvo. Mis ojos se pusieron mas vidrioso. ¿Haría ese juramento? No, espera. El no me lo había ''pedido'' si no que, sonaba cómo un tipo de orden. No supe qué decir, su mirada se mantenía con la mía firmemente, pero parecía que el iba a ganar esta vez. En realidad, lo comprendía. Yo había expuesto a Itachi a todo tipo de situaciones que en verdad no eran para nada agradables, cómo que me emborrache, vomite delante de el, llore y muchas cosas mas que tal vez ni si quiera me acuerdo. El tenía muchos puntos a favor, el decirme ''no quiero que por ninguna circunstancia te veas con el'' es justo simplemente. Pero en realidad no estaba segura qué decir.

- Serías una tonta si me dijeras que lo vas a ver de nuevo, y lo sabes. - dijo el, mientras me daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos. Me quede callada. - Si piensas que eso es por mí estas equivocada.

_¿Entonces por quien? _

- Es por ti. - giró su cuello y me miró fijamente. Trague saliva. Un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo. Así que todo este tiempo había estado pensando en mi nada más. - El no te hace bien. Tú no estas bien cuando estas con el ¿no te das cuenta?

- Lo se.

- ¿Entonces por qué dudas? - esta vez su tono de voz en realidad parecía enojado. Pegue un grito ahogado y di dos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Itachi? Está fue la primera vez que me había hablado de esa forma, tan fríamente, tan seca, tan solida, cómo si no le importara lo que a mí me pasaba.

Espera... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Itachi siempre a estado hay para mí! De echo, ahora mismo se encontraba discutiendo conmigo, por mi...

- Espero no volver a verlo. - concluí. Sus labios se entre abrieron un poco y luego sonrió sutilmente. Asintió conforme y se acercó a mí, abrazándome por los hombros y con fuerza.

- Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera. - su voz en verdad sonaba arrepentida. Mis mejillas se llenaron de un rubor, que me era difícil evitar. Y el, cómo siempre, soltó una risita irónica después de levantar mi mentón y ver mi cara echa un tomate. - ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca de ti?

_Porque me pareces jodidamente sexy, a pesar de que estoy pasando por una crisis sentimental._ No, definitivamente no le iba a responder eso.

- Cállate. - espete, alejándome de el con fuerza. Lamió sus labios y asintió. - Tomemos desayuno mejor.

- No. - respondió abruptamente. Fruncí mi ceño a tal punto qué sentía que mi frente se iba a romper. Mi mirada se izo un pedazo de cemento duro. ¿Cual era la justificación lógica para dejarme sola?

Cruce mis brazos, levantando un poco mis pechos. Estaba segura qué parecía su novia o algo peor, pero no me importaba mi apariencia. Itachi me había visto enojada, llorando, con ira, nerviosa, histérica, etc.

- ¿Donde iras?

- Necesito planear algo.

Su rostro se torno en pura seriedad. ¿acaso era muy fuerte el tema? Relaje mis manos hasta que cayeron a mis lados. Ice una mueca, y lentamente, cómo un tortura asentí. Porque en verdad me costaba dejarlo ir.

- Vale. Pero me llamas. - el asintió conforme.

* * *

Eran las 16:45. Las horas se me pasaron lentamente. Aburrida, muy aburrida. Ahora estaba comiendo un helado, post-depresión. Si. Seguramente en dos meses más, si sigo así iba a engordar cómo una ballena. Nah, pero no importaba ¿qué importaba engordar?

Había estado pensando en todo el día en Ryu, y en la forma loca que me cortó. Apenas fue una llamada telefónica y me dijo :''Esto no funciona'' y blah, blah. No me gustaría recordar nuevamente. Lo que estaba segura era que me había dejado por otra chica.

Recuerdo que, cuando estaba ebria, en mi mente, la había llamado ''puta, zorra, perra, bastarda'' y muchas groserías mas, que ahora yo no seria capaz de decir. Mis pensamientos se vieron afectados, cuando una llamada telefónica sonó por mi departamento.

_Ojalas no fuera una operadora._

Me levante con flojera y fui hasta el pasillo, donde se encontraba el teléfono. Con mucho desgano, conteste:

- ¿Si?

- Hinata...

Y todo mi entorno se vio como un tic tac, mareado, mareado, mareado. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y cómo si fuera un impulso, cerré mi boca para no gritar. El era. Me estaba llamando. Después de que corto conmigo me estaba llamando. Después de que me dijo muchas cosas, me estaba llamando. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

Mi corazón latía de una manera infernal, que apenas podía respirar. No se si te conté, pero mis ataques de asma eran muy, muy, muy explosivos.

- Estoy afuera, abriré la puerta. - dijo. Y ahí fue cuando recordé que el, aparte de Itachi, mi amiga Ten ten y yo, teníamos unas copias de la llave de mi casa.

No supe que responder cuando, gire mi cabeza y en el umbral se encontraba el. Su pelo castaño-rojizo se izo notar, su pequeña figura se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta, sus ojos cafés deslumbraban. Mi corazón no podía más. Colgué con fuerza el celular y me apoye al mueble, porque sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas iban a ponerse débiles y yo iba a caer.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y dejo su bolso en el sillón, cómo si estuviera en su propia casa. No sabría como describir lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Pero tenía entre ira, y pena. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, apreté mis nudillos fuerte, solo queriendo darle un puñetazo en su cara y partirlo en dos, para que así tuviera una puta idea de lo que en verdad me estaba pasando.

Trague saliva, cómo cuando estoy nerviosa, y el se acercó a mi lentamente. A menos de un metro de distancia, se dispuso a por fin a hablar, cuando yo, en ese mismo instante lo interrumpí.

- No quiero oírte.

- Me tendrás qué oír. - puse una mano en mi cintura y fruncí mi ceño. No me iba a ganar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me obligaras? - pregunte sarcásticamente.

_Hinata la sarcástica había despertado. _

- Te recuerdo que ya no somos nada.

- Lo se, pero necesito darte explicaciones.

- Ya-no-so-mos-na-da. - recalque. El lamió sus labios y sacudió su pelo con fuerza. Esa era una buena señal como para darme cuenta que estaba muy tenso, tal vez mas que yo.

- Lo siento.

- ¿De qué hablas? - subió la mirada, encontrándose con mis ojos, que botaban lágrimas a mares. - ¿El que me hayas dejado sola?

- No te deje sola. - espetó el abruptamente. - Te deje con tú amiga Ten ten e Itachi ¿no?

- No es lo mismo. - negué con la cabeza, secándome las lágrimas. Sentía que en mi interior la herida qué Itachi había alcanzado a cerrar se abría nuevamente.

- Me entere de que Itachi es tú novio. - mi mandíbula casi se callo -por así decirlo- al suelo. Sin duda, si hubiera tenido un café o un liquido entre mi boca, lo hubiera escupido en su cara.

- ¿¡Estas loco?! ¡Tú sabes que Itachi es mi amigo!

- Siempre eh pensado en que son algo mas que ''amigos''. - esto último lo izo con señas en sus dedos.

Ice líneas mis labios y puse los ojos en blancos.

- No es mi novio... - comencé a hablar. - ¡Y además no tengo nada que explicarte!

- ¿No?

- No. - el sonrió juguetonamente, cómo si me tratara de conquistar. Nuevamente puse los ojos en blancos. Esta vez no iba a caer, ya no más.

- Se que fui un idiota...

- Cállate ¿ya? - espete con hartazó. - No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación. No somos nada. Cortaste conmigo.

- ¿Sabes cómo me siento yo cuando me hablas de esa manera? ¡Eres mi ex novia y no te podre olvidar rápidamente!

Apreté mis dientes. El si que era un egoísta. Pensando solamente en el, en el y en el. Sentía mucha rabia, el único que había estado ahí conmigo fue Itachi y nadie mas que el. Estaba segura que si el me encontrara acá,con el, lo mataría a golpes. Y yo no lo iba a defender, por ninguna manera.

- ¿Sabes cómo me siento? - siguió hablando, poniendo su mano en su pecho, cómo si en verdad le doliera. Rodee los ojos y solté un risita irónica, mientras, lágrimas corrían por mis ojos. Gire mi cara y lo vi a el confundido, por mi actuación.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. _

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, cómo me siento yo? - pregunte yo, ahora seria y con la voz ahogada. El entre abrió sus labios, para decir algo, pero luego se vio visto que en verdad, ahora yo, era quien tenía la razón. Ladeo su cabeza y asintió consecutivamente, mostrando qué estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

- Tienes razón.

- Claro que sí. - el bajo la mirada. - Quiero que me entregues las llaves... - alargue mi brazo para que el me las entregara. Subió su mirada, y con dudas me la entregó.

Sentí su mano chocar con la mía. Cerré los ojos ante ese tacto, no, no era igual. Podría decirse qué la mano de Itachi tocaba mejor que la suya. Pero si... Aveces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que ciertas cosas nunca van a volver hacer como antes.

Se hoyo un portazo jodidamente fuerte, los dos giramos nuestras caras y estaba Itachi con una expresión de ira en su rostro. No supe que decir. Maldición, era lo último que quería ahora, una pelea en mi departamento.

- Itachi yo...

- Cállate. - me dijo, sin abandonar la mirada asesina que tenía con Ryu. - Escuche todo, no hables y apártate.

- ¿Qué? - me acerque a el tomando su mano con fuerza. - No hagas algo del cual te vas a arrepentir... - susurre, en su oído.

El me apartó con brutalidad, haciendo que yo me golpeara con un mueble. Gemí, pero al parecer a el no le importo porque ni si quiera si giró a verme.

- ¿Qué haces acá? - preguntó Itachi, dirigiéndose a Ryu. Un escalofríos recorrió mi espina dorsal, al oír el tono de voz macabro de Itachi.

- Vine a entregarle las llaves a Hinata. - contestó mi ex novio, con miedo.

- No mientas. - y de un momento a otro, Itachi tenía del cuello a Ryu, apoyado en la pared con fuerza.

- ¡No! - exclame desesperada, por los dos.

- No te metas Hinata, este problema es de el y yo.

- ¡Claro que no es tu y el! - chille, mientras las lágrimas corrían a mares. - ¡Es mi problema!

- ¿Tú problema? - Itachi giró su cabeza para encararme, soltando a Ryu. - ¿Quien fue el que te cuido todas las noches, mientras el estaba con su novia? ¿Quien fue el que te consoló y te dio consejos, y a pesar de todo nunca se a ido de ahí?

Me quede callada. Tenía razón, pero hombres... ¿por qué resolver todo a la fuerza? Tome sus manos con fuerza y las apreté en mi pecho. Ryu, presenciaba todo, pero no me importaba. Sentía que solamente eramos nosotros dos, conectados con la mirada. Quería hacerle saber a Itachi, que las cosas se pueden solucionar hablando.

- No quiero que te alejes de mi... - susurre. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, cómo si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla. Dirigió la mirada fría a Ryu y le izo una seña de ''ándale antes de que te muela a golpes''

El obviamente se fue casi corriendo. Cerró la puerta y tome una respiración profunda, que no sabía que la necesitaba hasta que mi ex desapareció.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Itachi, caminando de haya para acá, con la mirada baja.

- No se de que hablas...

- ¿¡Qué te dijo Hinata?! - pegue un gritó ahogado. En verdad estaba alterado, sus ojos, su cuerpo y la manera en que me hablo me lo decían a gritos: Alejate de el antes de que te golpee.

- Hablamos un momento... le deje las cosas claras. - respondí, con bastante miedo. Me senté en el sillón, mirando al vacío.

Me sentía una inutil, me daba pena Ryu, después de todo aun lo amaba con todas mis fuerza y, estaba segura que si Itachi no hubiera llegado, ahora estariamos besandonos. Negue con la cabeza, era ridículo, smplemente ridículo el pensar en que yo, Hinata Hyuga podría perdonarlo, a pesar de todas las cosas que el me izo.

¿El amor es fuerte verdad? Seh, de eso no había duda. Era muy fuerte. Nunca imagine enamorarme, aun que ahora mismo yo no estaba segura que si en verdad staba enamorada, pero sin duda alguna Ryu fue mi primer y dolido amor.

- Me voy. - subí mi mirada abruptamente, al ver que Itachi cogía el pomo dela puerta con fuerza y aun mantenía la mirada baja. ¿acaso iba a buscar a Ryu? si eso era así, no había manera en el infierno en que yo lo dejara ir.

- No.

- Llama a tú amiga esa... ¿Ten ten? - asentí. - Llámala, no quiero que esté sola. - un hueco en mi alma se posiciono justo al lado de la herida que me había dejado Ryu. trate de contenerme, pero las lágrimas nuevamente salían por si solas. Mis labios tiritaban de una manera estúpida, cómo si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Me sentía débil, sin Itachi, me sentía débil.

- No te vayas... por favor... - murmure, con la voz ahogada. Baje mi mirada y cubrí mi rostro con fuerza desesperada. Las venas de mis manos se marcaron a tal punto que me dolieron, lo único que me quedaba era la suplica y nada más.

Sentí cómo alguien quitaba mis manos lentamente de mi cara y me subía el mentón con sutileza, esa sutileza que solamente una persona en el mundo -para mi- podría tener. Los ojos azabaches de Itachi me miraban con recelos, pero a la vez sentía que se compadecía de mi, de una forma u otra.

- No me voy a ninguna parte... - susurró por lo bajo. Se acercó lentamente a mi, tanto que su respiración chocaba con la mía. En ese mismo instante sentí cómo unas mariposas revoloteaban asombradas en mi estomago, las lágrimas automáticamente dejaron de salir, el pulso de mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, las ganas de poder captar sus labios eran inmensas.

Toque con mi palma su mejilla suavemente y me ice hacía atrás, abriendo mis piernas para que Itachi tuviera mejor ''acceso'' a mi. Sus manos tiritonas se posicionaron en mi cintura, abriendo mis caderas de forma en que podía sentir su miembro en mi feminidad.

Susurró algo en mi oído izquierdo, causándome escalofríos.

- Podríamos hacer esto cuando quisiéramos... - comenzó a decir. - pero eso afectaría nuestra relación de amistad ¿no crees?

El pensaba lo mismo que yo. A pesar de las ganas que los dos nos teníamos, pensábamos iguales o parecido. El miedo a que nuestra amistad se rompiera por besos y esas cosas era algo que en realidad me asustaba demasiado. No había forma en que nuestra amistad no se rompiera si seguíamos así pero ¿queríamos eso? ¿besarnos, tocarnos y saciar nuestra sed? sentir nuestros cuerpos pegados, en una sabana, transpirados, bajo el mismo techo, era algo que ahora mismo, parecía inalcanzable.

- Solo es un beso. - susurró nuevamente. Soplo de forma suave en mi oído, haciendo que yo automáticamente doblara mi espalda de forma placentera, y tocando así su pelvis. El gruño por lo bajo, no por que estaba molesto si no porque ¿le gustaba? Bien, tomemoslo así. Le gustaba. - ¿Quieres un beso?

Ya que...

Tome con fuerza sus mejillas y capte sus labios en un beso rápidamente. No se cómo paso pero sentí que la nube negra que tenía encima desaparecía para mostrar un arco iris lleno de colores, de muchos colores infinitos. Enterré mis uñas con fuerza en su cuero cabelludo, desordenando su coleta de rockero punk. El tomo mi culo con fuerza, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el lugar de mis pechos y mi feminidad, cómo si ellas tuvieran vida propia.

Poco a poco, sentí cómo su miembro se agrandaba y se ponía duro. Gemí entre sus labios, nuestro oxigeno se estaba agotando, pero yo no quería separarme. Solo era un beso. Y si nos separábamos no podríamos retomarlo mas.

Ahhh... mi oxigeno. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y la mía, cansados, queriendo cada vez más.

- ¿Uh? - dijo una tercera persona.

Oh no. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, encontrándome con los de Itachi, también sorprendió, pasmado. Nos separamos lentamente, el sentandose al lado derecho de mí. Esto no podía estar pasando...

Pestañee varias veces, tratando de que esto solo fuera una pesadilla.

- Hola... - murmuró Ten ten, quien tenía varias bolsas de super mercado en su mano. Le dí una mirada rápida a Itachi. El se mantenía con un cojín en su miembro ''tapando'' algo que había despertado.

- Ten ten, no sabía que ibas a venir. - dije nerviosa. Ella se mostraba con una sonrisa picarona. Sabía perfectamente que después, que Itachi se fuera ella me llenaría de preguntas.

- La puerta estaba abierta. - indicó, dejando las bolsas en la mesa de vidrio. Le di una mirada asesina a Itachi y el encogió los hombros.

Claro.. cuando el se iba a ir dejo la puerta abierta, y mi amiga no iba a desaprovechar el momento para meter sus narices.

- Yo me voy. - me dijo Itachi, levantándose y dejando el cojínn el sillón, cubriendo su parte intima y yendo hasta la puerta. Ten ten y yo lo seguimos con la mirada.

El me dio una última mirada, abrió la puerta, me dedico una última mirada que era llena de nerviosismo y salio disparado de ahí.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió histérica Ten ten, después de unos minutos. - Vaya, vaya. Amiga, pensé que la estabas pasando mal pero la estabas pasando mejor que bien ¿eh?

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato, y tape mi boca con vergüenza. Que mala racha me eh topado.

- En verdad la estaba pasando mal... - murmuré, bajando la mirada para que ella no notara mis mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué te parece un poco de helado? - Ten ten mostró la bolsa con cosas para comer con su ceño fruncido.

Subí mis cejas, a este paso si o si iba a engordar. Me encogí de hombros, rendida, después de todo tenía que decirle todo a Ten ten.

Estábamos en la cocina, yo tomando un café y ella comiendo unas galletas. Ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado, desde que Ryu corto conmigo hasta cómo llegamos con Itachi a besarnos.

- Pero me siento culpable... - susurre, poniendo un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Ten ten negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

- ¿Por?

- Eramos ''amigos''... los amigos no se besan... - explique, tomando un trago de café.

- Algunos sí. - levante mi mirada expectante, mientras sentí cómo el líquido pasaba por mi garganta y calentaba mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - ella se acercó a mi lentamente, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, cómo si no quisiera que nadie más que nosotras dos se enterara de su plan, que aun yo no lo sabía.

- Mira... - comenzó a decir en un susurró. - Varias veces me eh enfrentado en ese tema, pero yo tengo la solución... - izo una pausa para lamer sus labios. - Podríais ser amigo frente todos, pero cuando estén a solas... - Ten ten subió y bajo sus cejas de forma subjetiva. De inmediato el sonrojo volvió a mi cara.

- Eso es...

- ¡Genial! - chilló ella, volviendo a su posición inicial. - Además, cómo cortaste con Ryu, Itachi te servirá como ''desviación'' - izo comillas con sus dedos.

- ¡No! - chille. - ¿Estas loca Ten ten? - dije mas bajo. - Yo no veo a Itachi cómo un objeto sexual...

- ¡Esa no te la crees ni tu! - me encaró, apuntándome. Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. - Solo sera algo ''pasajero''

- ¿Y que ocurre si me enamoro?

- ¿Te enamoras tan rápido? - _Esa mala manía de contestarme con otra pregunta._ Pensé. - Además, hoy cuando entre en tu casa se veían muy bien los dos.

- Sí, sí cómo digas Ten ten...

- No miento. - insistió. - Los dos se necesitan, y bueno, si te ayuda con la ''rehabilitación'' de Ryu, púes mejor ¿no?

Me quede pensando, callada ¿acaso iba a considerar esa opción?

- Sin enamorarse, sin celarse ni nada por el estilo...

Fruncí mi ceño. No podía creer como Ten ten me iba a ser creer todo eso. ¿enserio iba a considerar esa opción? Sonreí de lado y jugué con mi café.

- Lo pensare...

* * *

¿Que tal el capítulo? ¿les gusto? haha, dejen sus reviews.


	3. Secuestro

_**Secuestro**_

estire mi brazo, tratando de que algún taxi captara mi presencia entre toda la gente. Había ido a hacer las compras y mas de media hora estaba tratando de capturar algún taxi. Estaba ya considerando la idea de irme a pie.

rodee los ojos y me retiré de parada. Caminé lentamente hacía un parque y me senté en una de las bancas, poniendo las bolsas junto a mí. Saqué mi móvil y tenía un mensaje de alguien muy especial.

**De Itachi:**

_''¿Donde estas :)?''_

sonríe de lado. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando el siempre me mantenía en cuidado, llamándome, mensajeandome o haciendo lo imposible para tener contacto conmigo.

tecle un par de veces, hasta que logré mandar el mensaje.

**Para Itachi:**

_''Esperando algún maldito taxi. Joder''_

Suspire y nuevamente tomé las bolsas. Tenía un poco de tiempo para ir a ver al mall si había algo para mí, tampoco es que estaba muy apresurada. camine hacía ahí. Una vez que estuve ahí, me detuve en una tienda de mujeres y ropa interior y todo eso.

Mi vista se nublo al ver que había una prenda jodidamente linda en una de las maniquíes. Cómo me gustaría tener ese fisíco tremendamente hermoso, sexy y tan esbelto, aun que yo estoy conforme con el mio, no soy una mujer segura en lo absoluto.

Entré al lugar, habían pocos clientes, apenas unos cuantos y la mayoría mujeres. No es que creyera que hubieran hombres, pero ya que... Tomé una prenda entre mis manos, era un sostén blanco y con diseños plomos y negros, que hacía juego con otro calsonsito del mismo diseño.

De pronto, una chica se acercó a mi con una sonrisa muy amable. De inmediato pude saber que era una de las trabajadoras, orientandome tal vez.

''Hola, ¿desea algo en especial?''

''Solo estoy viendo, gracias'' contesté, tratando de parecer amable. La chica sonrió mas abiertamente y se fue tal y como había llegado.

La vibración y luego el tono de llamada de mi móvil me exaltó, pegué un salto y paso seguido al darme cuenta que solamente era una llamada, deje las prendas en el mismo lugar que las había tomado.

Ni si quiera me di el trabajo de mirar de quién se podría tratar y solo conteste.

_''¿Estaras en la casa hoy en la noche?''_

trague saliva al escuchar tal voz. pestañea varias veces, como cuando estaba nerviosa e inconscientemente miré hacía la entrada del local, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

''S-si... ¿Iras''

_''Si es que tu quieres, si. ''_ Esa respuesta me puso mas tenza de lo pensado. Aprete mis muslos y mis manos empezaron a transpirar pesados.

''Te esperaré a eso de las 9, entonces... No falles.''

_''¿Te eh fallado alguna vez?''_ Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y baje la mirada de inmediato. Era un estúpida por si quiera pensar en que el podría llegar a fallarme alguna vez en mi vida, pero era el miedo y el rencor de perder otra vez a la persona que mas quiero, porque ahora Itachi era la persona mas cercana que podría tener.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y quede casi en shock al ver como una pareja entraba felizmente al local. La voz de Itachi se escuchaba sin parar desde el otro lado del celular, hablandome quién-sabe-que, pero por mi estado no podía distinguir nada.

Ryu y otra chica, una castaña de pelo largo y ojos violetas, entraban al local de la mano, riendo, cómo una vez el rió conmigo. El está ahí con otra chica, ¿tan fácil me olvido?

_''¿Qué dices?''_ preguntó Itachi. ¿Acasó eso lo había dicho en voz alta? _''El maldito de Ryu, ¿esta ahí? ¿con otra?''_

Bote lágrimas y miré hacía el suelo, girandome para que el no fuera capaz de verme. No podía hablar si quiera.

''No puedo esto...'' susurré. Sentí como el tragaba saliva, estaba casi segura que tenía mucha mas impotencia que yo tal vez. Llevé mis manos hacía mi boca, tapando mi llanto.

Mejor no hubiera venido hacía acá.

_''Sale hacía afuera disimuladamente, tratá de que el no te vea. En cinco minutos estaré ahí, ¿vale?''_

''S-si...''

_''Te cortare-_

''¡No!'' exclamé con fuerza.''No, no me cortes. Hablamé cualquier cosa pero no me cortes, ¿vale? dime cualquier estúpidez pero no me dejes... No quiero verlo, no quiero, no puedo...''

_''Ese maldito pagará por hacerte sentir mal. ''_ sentí una puerta cerrarse del otro lado del celular. Seguramente el está subiendo al auto y yendo por mi.

Me di media vuelta y lentamente y con la mirada baja me dirigí hacía la entrada de la tienda y por fin salir de ahí, pero sentí que una mano me retenía. Abrí mis ojos completamente y me di cuenta que el era, por su olor.

Giré mi cabeza y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato y su novia estaba con una cara de extrañeza completa.

''¿Hinata?''

''¿Quién es ella, amor?''

Una punzada aún mas fuerte sacudió mi corazón. Apreté el celular mucho mas fuerte con mi oreja y me zafe de su agarré.

''Mi... amiga.'' respondió el. La chica me sonrió abiertamente. Ciertamente era muy linda, tal vez mucho mas linda que yo. Traté de sonreír pero no pude.

_''¿Te vio? ¡Joder!''_ exclamó Itachi. Por el sonido, podía saber que ya estaba conduciendo, por lo que junte todas mis fuerzas y prácticamente salí corriendo, escapando de ese lío.

''¡Hina-chan!'' exclamó Ryu. Me detuve. Hina-chan me decía cuando eramos novios, pero ahora era imposible que me dijera de esa manera. Me giré y con cara de odio lo miré.

''No... No vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida.'' espeté. Me giré y trote hacía las afueras del mall, esperando algún taxi.

_''¿Te fuiste? ¿Estas bien? Yo en 2 minutos llegó.''_ me dijo Itachi, verdaderamente preocupado.

''Estoy bien...''

''¡Hinata! ¿Qué te ocurre? '' preguntó Ryu, cual me había seguido. trague saliva y sin pensarlo dos veces colgé el celular, sin considerar que Itachi aún estaba en la llamada y me avalanze con todas mis fuerzas hacía el, golpeando su pecho.

''¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡¿Por qué me sigues?! ¡¿Por qué si estas con tu novia?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué?! '' sollose, hasta que al fin mis fuerzas se agotaron y caí en sus brazos, mientras el me contenía, acariciando mi cabello.

''Lo siento...''

''Las disculpas no sirven...'' murmuré separandome de el y secando mis lágrimas. La gente del centro se giraba a ver y su novia estaba en la entrada del mall, mirando fijamente nuestras acciones, aún así no iba a dejar mis sentimientos reprimidos.''Eres basura.''

Di dos pasos hacía atrás escupiéndole en su playera. Me giré y vi a un auto rojo (el cual no era de Itachi, si no uno que jamás había visto en mi puta vida) el chico bajo la ventanilla del auto, era un hombre joven, con gafas, moreno y musculoso, cual me llamaba hacía dentro.

''¿Lo conoces, Hinata?'' me preguntó, Ryu, preocupado.

Lo ignoré y di pasos hacía el auto, apoyandome en la ventanilla. Para decir verdad no sabía que mierda estaba haciendo, pero sea como sea tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

''Veo que tienes problema con tu novio, ¿te rescato? '' me pregunto, seductoramente.

''No es mi novio.'' espeté.

''Súbete.'' indicó, abriendo el seguro de la puerta. Di una última mirada a Ryu, el cual estaba completamente confuso.

''No te subas.'' me ordenó. Fruncí mi ceño y reí por lo bajo. Sin hacerle caso, rodee el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentre.

Ahí dentro, el auto partió rápidamente. Música baja se escuchaba, un silencio incomodo rodeaba.

''Gracias'' murmuré. El rió por lo bajo algo que me causo mucha molestia. Lo miré, con mi ceño fruncido.

''De nada. Es primera vez que veo una pelea amorosa, entonces...'' negó con la cabeza y encogió sus hombros. Suspiré.

pensándolo bien el que me tenía que ir a buscar era Itachi no el...

De pronto me llamaron nuevamente. Contesté.

_''¿¡Por qué te subiste a ese auto?! ¡¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?! ''_ exclamó Itachi.

''¿Como sabes que estoy en un auto?''

_''Joder, ¿será por qué justo cuando iba llegando te vi entrar en otro? ¿estas bien?''_

''Claro que si, ¿qué paso con Ryu?''

_''Ese estúpido... ya me encargué de golpearlo.''_ pegué un gritó ahogado. ¿Enserio? '_'Puedes bajarte de ahí, estoy atrás tuyo''_

''Ok''

colgué. Guarde mi celular y miré fijamente al chico. ''¿Como te llamas?''

''Tsuki, y tu Hinata, ¿verdad?'' Me sorprendí. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, como si fuera algún bicho raro o algo por el estilo. sentí embobada.

''¿Como lo sabes?''

_''Sabemos_ todo de ti...'' contestó el, con simpleza. Junte mi ceño, confundida.''Hinata Hyuga, 23 años. Vives sola, en un departamento. Tienes una única amiga llamada Ten ten y un novio... Itachi Uchiha, el jefe de toda esta ciudad. El líder de Akatsuki, una banda que vende drogas y exporta diamantes...''

Debe ser mentira, debe ser mentira...

''Debes estar confundido...'' murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

''No... De hecho, varias veces el se ah enfrentado con nuestro líder y púes el mismo quería a alguien muy cercano a Itachi, cómo su hermano tal vez, o mucho mejor su novia...''

''Dejame ahí, por favor...'' indique, apuntando hacía una esquina. El negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente Itachi me estaba llamando.

Sentía que el mundo se me estaba viniendo encima, ¿por qué me tenían que pasar tantas cosas a mí?

''Te tenemos y no te dejaremos escapar, no hay manera en el infierno.'' dijo el, acelerando. Lo miré exasperada.

''Gritare.'' advertí.

''Grita lo que quieras.''

Nuevamente llamó Itachi. Miré el celular con nerviosismo. ''Contesta mi me lo pasas.''

''Claro que no''

''Si no lo haces...'' señalo un arma que estaba escondida en sus pantalones. Trague saliva, oh dios mio.

Contesté, no, no quiero preocupar a Itachi, pero... Le pase el móvil a Tsuki, el lo cogió mientras conducía como si nada, mis manos estaban transpirando helado.

''¿Halo?... ¡Oh Itachi, tanto tiempo! no hay necesidad de estar tan groseros hoy ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te dieron anoche?... '' el rió, mientras me miraba.''Como sabras somos tus queridos aliados... Ella esta bien...'' me acarició mi mejilla, me corrí abruptamente.''Tu sabes el precio, si no... la matamos.''

Me pasó el celular, al parecer todavía no colgaba. Lo miré confundido unos minutos pero luego entendí el mensaje.''Perdoname''

Cortó. Miré el celular expectante, una nube de lágrimas se presentaron en mis ojos. ¿Ah que se refería con perdóname? ''El no te vendrá a buscar, nena''

Lo miré. Abruptamente puso arriba de mi rostro un pañuelo de quién-sabe-donde lo saco y luego de unos segundos mis ojos se cerraron cada vez mas, quedandome dormida.

* * *

Si no se dan cuenta en este capítulo se sabe la verdad de Itachi. El es un sexy gangster. Espero que les guste esta faceta de el y perdónenme por el capítulo tan corto que subí pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
